villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Divine Machine Stirs
Out in the depths of space there was a planet. It's people created a machine to end war, but the machine not only killed every single one of them, but began to feed on the planet itself. Tentacles of factories spread over the planet, drilling and refining, until it was nothing more than a ball of metal in space. A single robot sat next to the brain of the machine. Rust had started to overtake it, showing that it hadn't moved in years. Neither had anything on the planet, after the Divine Machine went to sleep. The only thing that moved was the numbers on a timer. Its countdown was coming to a close. 00:03 00:02 00:01 00:00 The robot's eyes opened. A red light sprang from them. He clumsily came to his feet, grasping at vines of metal to help keep balance. Rust from his joints feel onto the ground. He creaked his neck, and then checked other joints. After it was confident it was in working over, it walked over to a keyboard under the Divine Machine's brain. It began to type, its fingers gliding over the keyboard with incredible speed. Once it was done it pressed the equivalent of the "enter" key. The entire planet roared to life. The factories began to pour smoke out and gears began to grind. An army of machines marched across the planet, finding and carrying back any scrap they could find. Meanwhile the machine who had started all this back up was writing a message. He sent it out. Sign Up For this story, please only enter one or two characters. They should be rank Suprema or lower on the Power Tiers list. At this point please talk to me (User:Groxiuos) if you want to get into the story. = Invitation = Aeris Aeris hadn't been doing much lately. His studies of organic life led him to some underdeveloped planet far away from any others. It was a giant jungle that he had long become bored with. yes it was filled with life, but nothing he could really call "intelligent". Static began to form in his head. Aeris cringed, but then tried to focus on it. The more he focused, the more coherant it became. "...are the machine planet of Lomikrovi, and welcome any and all civilizations to see our glorious utopia. Just send a message back to us with the amount of people you will be sending and your planet's location and we will provide a two way trip. We eagerly await your response and hopefully your arrival on Lomikrovi." Lomikrovi? Aeris thought to himself. That sounds... familiar... He decided not to think about it too long. A machine planet would be an interesting thing to visit, and perhaps give him some insight into his past life. Aeris walked back to his space pod. He punched in the general direction the message come from and then he found it. "Lomikrovi, I'd certainly say that's a machine planet..." Aeris sat back a moment. "It would take me a week or so to arrive. Well, I suppose there isn't really anything productive to be done here." The ship lit up and was flung into the sky, knocking out several branches as it forced its way into space. Aeris decided it best to shut himself off until he arrived... (End of Invitation:Aeris) Tueor Tueor was sitting atop a cliff looking into the distance. From the distance, as soft as it was, a distinct message could be heard. The voice was monotone and there was a slight static to it. "Greetings life of the universe. We are the machine planet of Lomikrovi, and welcome any and all civilizations to see our glorious utopia. Just send a message back to us with the amount of people you will be sending and your planet's location and we will provide a two way trip. We eagerly await your response and hopefully your arrival on Lomikrovi." Tueor sighs. 'Why should I go to that?' He thinks to himself. "Because, it's the perfect place for a rematch." Groxiuos stood behind Tueor. He had a smug smile plastered on his almost human face. "A planet of robots, you don't have to worry about killing anyone, or harming anything." A big half smile come on Tueors face. "You want to go again Groxious?" "Of course. Besides, you'll get to see how much its changed since you were last there." With that Tueor stands up, his black robe flowing in the wind. "Your on." "Perfect." Groxiuos turned away from Tueor. "Your flight should be here in a day or two. I'll look forward to your arrival." "Hmph, your gonna make me wait for the rematch?" "All in due time my friend, all in due time." Groxiuos walked away. Two days later the entire world was abuzz with the news. The alien ship had arrived and everybody who could tried to stuff themselves into it. Some very resourceful fellows started to charge admission to the ship. This apparently wasn't too big a problem to the aliens, as they didn't try to stop it. "Capacity has almost been reached." A robotic voiced called through the loudspeaker of the ship. "The ship will be leaving in in exactly five minutes." This caused an uproar in the crowd, and the price of tickets skyrocketed. Only the the richest, or most persuasive, could ever hope to get into that ship now. Tueor walked up to the ship. A guy asked for his ticket. "I dont need one." Tueor responded. "If I dont get one now I wi-" Before he finished his sentence Tueor walked right on past him into the ship. "Get back here!" The guy yelled after Tueor but to no avail. "Time is up." The door began to rise up under Tueor as it was preparing to close. Tueor ran as fast as he could and got in before the door closed. "Made it." He says as he stops running. "Please take a seat." A robot said to him. It was short, had very thin limbs, and an ill proportioned egg head. It's blue eyes seemed to look right past Tueor. "Ok." Tueor responded. He looked for an open seat and found on in the very back of the ship. He quietly sat down and folded his arms. 'I wonder how long this is going to be...' The robot made its way to the middle of the isle. "Greetings organic life. Thank you for taking interest in Lomikrovi. Food will be provided on request, however, it is advised that all passengers go into hibernation." The robot took out a face mask. "To do so, place the mask over the mouth and nose. After you have done that, flip the switch above your head. You should fall into a deep sleep within 20 seconds. Any who choose to do so will be given an IV with all the nutrients they need while they sleep. Thank you and enjoy the flight." The ships engines rumbled to life. The feeling was like being in a blender. All the people who had huddled around the ship quickly dispersed and the ship was thrust into space. Suddenly the passengers all had a feeling of weightlessness, but this was quickly ended when a generator of some sort sprang to life. "Well, I want this to get done as soon as possible." Tueor says to himself. He puts the mask over his face and counts to 22, then falls asleep. A jolt wakes up the passengers, including Tueor. "Hibernation is over. We have arrived at Lomikrovi." The same old robot made the announcement. "If you look out the left most window you can see it." Lomikrovi had a glow about it. The entire planet was covered in silver metal. The metal was twisted into pillars to form sky scraper sized "buildings". There were no visible clouds of either water any sign of pollution. This was the machine planet. But it was not quite the same planet as it was just months prior. "Wow, that doesn't look anything like it used to.." Tueor notes to himself in awe. "Incredible!" "We are now preparing to land. Please remain seated." (End of Invitation:Tueor) Raven Raven Redwood stood atop a building in New York City. A man who was only in his early teens, he made a living as an accomplished bounty-hunter. The TVs in Time Square went blank. People looked about, confused. Then, the message played. "Greetings life of the universe. We are the machine planet of Lomikrovi, and welcome any and all civilizations to see our glorious utopia. Just send a message back to us with the amount of people you will be sending and your planet's location and we will provide a two way trip. We eagerly await your response and hopefully your arrival on Lomikrovi." "...what kind of practical joke is this?" Redwood thinks to himself. Forgetting the event, as most others had after a week or so had gone by, Redwood found himself standing on a rooftop. Then it appeared. The silver ship descended upon the city. Many people gathered around the ship, at least one of them asked for Elvis, but was soon crushed as the ship made a quick landing. The door peeled open and a small robot walked outside. "All aboard who wish to come to Lomikrovi." ''"Wait... about a week ago... I guess it really was true... odd..." ''Raven thinks to himself. Raven turns as if to leave, but some feeling inside him- curiosity, perhaps- made him turn right around and board the ship, using his super-speed to quickly enter. After waiting for the slower folk to arrive, the ship was finally ready to blast off. "Put your masks on." a machine said. "The trip would be unendurable while conscious." Raven slips on the mask. "Wake up humans. You have arrived." Raven slowly regained consciousness. Out his window was an entirely new world. Machines walked around in a completely metal landscape. The shine from the street was almost blinding. The door screeched open. "Please leave in an orderly fasion. Welcome to Lomikrovi." (End of Invitation:Raven) Jeniyus Jeniyus was gazing at her sword, thinking about practicing to make herself stronger. She was outside, in her backyard, underneath a starry, nighttime sky. A few of her neighbors stumbled outside. "You heard the message, come on!" One yelled at the other. The other was skipping as he tried to tie his shoes. "I'm coming I'm coming!" "Well come faster, it's not everyday you are offered a free trip to space!" "Free trip to space?" Jeniyus thought. "This I've gotta' check out." Jeniyus's sword vanished, and she ran to where the neighbors were heading. City officials were trying to calm the crowd. It had been a fairly standard day until now when, BAM! Suddenly robot aliens were inviting them to go to their planet. To make it even more complicated, the robots had found some way to display it on every television in the city, maybe even the country. The mob surrounded city hall. Some were angry, some were very, very confused, and others were acting as if they were in line for a roller coaster. In the midst of all this madness, Jeniyus was able to catch up to her neighbors. Jeniyus stared in awe at the spectacle. "Aliens? What is this?" she thought. The mayor cautiously stepped out of city hall. He put his hands up. "Calm down one second!" It didn't help much, but the sound level did drop a little. "We have no reason to believe that what you saw on the television was anything more than a hacker playing a prank on us. The "aliens" said they would send a ship. Until we see that ship, we should all just-" As if heaven conspired against the poor mayor, a giant spaceship began to descend from space. Jeniyus couldn't believe what she was seeing. Then, her watch started blinking rapidly. She looked at it, and it displayed the text: "Supervillains. Near." Jeniyus's heartbeat sped up. The ship landed and a small robot walked out of it. "Greetings organic life. Those of you who wise to go to Lomikrovi must board now. The first to get in will be the ones who go. No exceptions. You have one hour to board." The robot went back inside and the mass of people tried to force themselves into the ship. Some were even shoved off the loading ramp by those who were desperate enough. Something came over Jeniyus, and she found herself calmly walking over to the ship. Jeniyus, after a very long wait in an unruly line found her way into the ship. The seats were cramped but she able to find an open seat next to a window. She looked out the window, and thought, "What's happening? Why do I feel this way? I feel...destiny..." A robot stood over Jeniyus. It held a facemask in its hand. "This will make the trip more tolerable." It placed the mask on her armrest and continued on to the next row of people. Jeniyus shrugged and put on the facemask. Jeniyus hadn't noticed falling asleep, nor did she remember waking up. Out the window stood proof of her journey, Lomikrovi, a silver plated planet. "Prepare for landing." (End of Invitation:Jeniyus) Viro (I'll try to make this a quick 'invite' so we can get to chapter 2, thanks for allowing the late entry :D) The wolf sat paitently behind the brush. Ahead of him a rather plump rabit was happily hopping in feild. He just had to wait for a distraction... He playfully crouched down, preparing to leap out, with his tail wagging a mile a minute. VROOM!!! A large and quite shiny object flew a across the sky, and Viro yelped loudly as the sonic boom penatrated his sensitive ears. The rabbit perked up and ran from the wolf, sprinting in the same directing the ship was heading. Viro growled slightly as he rubbed his pained ear. He watched the rodent dash off out of view. "I guess it did need a head start to make this fair." He bounded after it and in a few moments it was already in his sight. The poor little rabbit trembled as it saw the beast following it. It like it never ran before, yet the creature was still gaining on him. It manuvured its path toward town to try to catch him off guard, but soon fatigue overcame the small creature and it tumbled and crashed into the ground. This was the moment the wolf would pounce, he just knew it! A dark shadow fell over the rabbit and the creature squeezed its eyes shut. After a long moment though, it peeked and was suprised to see the wolf had stopped with its chase and was staring upward with wide eyes. But the shadow that engulfed the small mammal still grew larger! The rabbit looked up and shook in terror. The ship landed, creating a red smear where the rabbit once was. "That's.... just unfortunate." Viro said with a sympathetic whine. A small robot walked out of it. "Greetings organic life. Those of you who wish to go to Lomikrovi must board now. The first to get in will be the ones who go. No exceptions. You have one hour to board." The robot went back inside and a mass of people tried to force themselves into the ship. Some were even shoved off the loading ramp by those who were desperate enough. Viro shugged, curiousity getting the best of him. He growled at the crowd and showed off his fangs, clearing a path to the ships entrance. A minute later he was onboard and found a seat near Tueor, a face that he reconized. Tueor had a mask on and was in a deep sleep. Viro nudged at him to no avial. A machine walked up to him. "Would you like a mask as well?" Viro knodded. The machines struggled to get the mask on an unhuman face, but after a significant amount of effort and some lubrication were able to slip it on. Viro fadded out of consciousness. "Wake up." Tueor nudged Viro awake. "We are here!" (End of Invitation:Viro) = Arrival = "Welcome to Lomikrovi!" The crowd was silenced by the voice. What appeared to be a man stood up among the machines. He had long black hair and wore a winter jacket and snow pants. Around his neck was an orange scarf that stood completely still. "My name is Groxiuos. You are all welcome to do as you please on the planet." He pointed to a large dome, about the size of a football stadium. "For those of you who like competition, our machines will gladly learn any game you wish and play you." he then motioned to a tower, higher than the rest. "For the intellectuals among you, a history of the universe, being compiled. Feel free to contribute if we are lacking information." he then looked out to the crowd. "But really, enjoy your stay! There are many things to do here if you look. The first ships are scheduled to return you home in a week or so, if you are so inclined. Good luck!" The man-like machine wandered off, as did the diverse people who had found their way to the planet. Groxiuos opened up an elevator, hidden from the general population, and rode down to the center of the planet. A green glow eminated from a large floating machine that looked like a human brain. A machine stood in front of the mind, typing away on a keyboard. "Well, that is quite the crowd we have gathered." Groxiuos remarked. "Ten million, more than enough for our purposes." The machine replied. "Is Aeris here as well?" "Yes. So, shall we grab him?" Groxiuos smiled. "I can almost taste the power. When we are one again Servus-" "Enough. You will have your time." Servus looked back at him. "Until then, organize the collection efforts." "Y-yes sir." (Pick a destination below) The Stadium The Library Redwood walked into the library. The Streets Tueor walked through the streets not knowing where to go, and not having any friends by his side. Category:Story Category:Storyarcs Category:Sci-Fi Category:Groxiuos Category:Teen